The DCCT public data set contains annual records of demographic and other data for 1,441 participants, half of whom received intensive therapy, and half of whom received conventional therapy for type I diabetes mellitus. Of special interest, these data include albumin excretion rate (AER), diastolic blood pressure (DBP), and HbAlc. Using records from this large number of patients, we examined the question: in patients progressing to diabetic nephropathy, does DBP or AER rise first? This is a computer only protocol.